


paper skin (obsidian bones)

by Vasilisian



Series: Daily Drabbles [10]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Death, Gen, Hayley is a mutant in an unnamed European country, Lots of that too, Violence, basically part of their version of the X-men, except they're employed by the government, so much of it, to deal with the nutjobs the police and military can't handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Haley is a mutant. She is also employed by the government to deal with the nutjobs the regular police and military can't handle. Like the guy that made an army of clones with super strength. (Medium strength, really. Strong enough to overpower any normal human, but not punch through concrete.)Unfortunately, she's fighting to incapacitate, while they've stabbed her several times already.And then the flare goes up, and Haley gets to let loose. Which she does, with great enthusiasm.





	paper skin (obsidian bones)

Haley froze in the middle of fighting one of the stronger clones, the black flare standing out clearly against the clear sky. The clone tried to take advantage of her distraction by diving at her legs, but rather than jump out of the way like she'd been doing, she met him with a kick. It was a deceptive kick, looking more like she was raising her leg than anything, but it splattered the man the moment it connected.

Blood flew through the air, splattering her and the other clones, who jerked to a halt. Haley grinned, dropping her defensive stance and scooping a small piece of rubble from the ground. Tossing it in the air, she looked around at the dozens of clones filling the street. She was outnumbered, bleeding, and exhausted, yet she felt more sure about her chances than when they're first poured into the city.

“Just in case you don't know, that flare means I get to stop playing nice. I don't know how much autonomy you have, but I'll give you one chance to surrender peacefully. For those of you that are confused on how to do that, just put your hands behind your head and kneel somewhere you won't get in the way.” One of the clones stepped out of the crowd. It opened it's mouth, speaking in a cocky British accent. God, why did they all have to be Brits? Leftover colonial impulses, maybe?

“You will tire before I run out of bodies. I will have you for you-” The rubble flew through his head, along with those of a bunch standing behind him, Haley didn't bother to count. After that it was game on, the clones ganging up on her in a way that had let them get in those hits previously. But Haley just kept smiling, grabbed the first clone that got close, and launched him down the street with all of her might.

And you know what? They tried, they honestly did. But Haley browsed the internet in her free time for ideas on how to use her strength to do as much damage as possible, and there was little they could do against the cars flying down the street at the speed of a plane. Or the electricity pole she wielded like a sword. Or the small stones that tore holes through them as if they were tissue paper.

Within ten minutes Haley had moved six blocks, leaving a trail of broken bodies and blood in her wake, and the flow of clones had slowed down to a trickle.

“What's the matter, run out of canon fodder? 'Cause I can keep this up for another good two hours.” She hadn't expected a response, her other taunts had gone unanswered, but to her surprise, one of the clones hanging back actually opened it's mouth.

“Two hours? So much for your fabled stamina.”

“Ain't my stamina that'll run out then, you British fuck, it'll be my patience. After that I'll start leveling buildings until I get lucky.” And she did just that to prove her point, although it had already been leaning precariously thanks to the bus buried nose-first in its side. The clone died silently, it's master abandoning it to its fate.

Taking in the wrecked street, Haley idly took out the last moving clone with a pebble before wandering over and plopping down on a hunk of concrete. When no clones appeared after five minutes, Haley sighed, got up with a groan, and started heading for the closest mutant safe-house. Throwing cars and wielding metal poles as swords had opened up her stab-wounds several times, and god knows how much dirt had gotten in them.

Like hell was she dying to an infection after surviving an hour at ten percent power against an army of super-soldiers.

 


End file.
